


Severus Grows an Orange

by bushViperCutie



Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Great Hall, Hogwarts Professors, Orange juice - Freeform, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Tumblr: happy-snape-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!
Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Severus Grows an Orange

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month :D

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“If Albus won’t allow orange juice to be served because it isn’t ‘traditional’, then I’ll make some myself!” Severus slammed the dirt-filled pot onto his desk. He took the small tree and planted it inside, patting the dirt down.

He tipped a vile of yellow liquid onto the small tree, watching it grow just big enough to produce a single orange.

He took the orange and marched down to breakfast, sitting down next to Albus and began to squeeze the juice into his cup, “Orange juice, Albus.”

“If you want to do this every morning, be my guest.”

“I _will_.”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
